Traces of Blood
by Katina gone left
Summary: The story takes place in modern London, between Sebastian and Katharine, a not so ordinary girl. After an one night stand Katherine gets pregnant and deals with the part of her life she was always suppressing. Sebastian X O.C. Rated M for future gore and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold evening in a busy shopping street in London, people walking around, talking and breathing into their hands as the January cold air is in it's best. Outside a little delicatessen a girl suddenly stood still, her face going plain white, she tried to lean on the wall as not to fall. ''Oh shit my head'' inhaling deeply ''it's spinning... Great! now my stomach too'' she sweared to herself. No matter how cool she wanted to look, this ill like feeling was getting hold of her. She sat on the nearest bench clutching her stomach, she closed her eyes trying to relax. ''Ok... I'm cool. Come on you, you have to go home, don't act all dramatic...!'' she thought to herself.

''Are you alright, miss?'' a charming male voice spoke to her.

''Oh, yes, yes, thank you...'' she said without taking a proper look at the man in front of her.

He continued. ''But you look a bit uncomfortable... to say the least'' he said with a weird smirk on his lips ''Are you sure you don't need anything?''

She lifted he head and her eyes came across a handsome man in his mid twenties, classy clothes, shiny black hair and red eyes. ''Ah it's really nothing, I'm just going to sit for a moment and go home, there isn't anything you have to do, thanks anyways'' she responded with a smile, as the pain was almost gone.

''But really I need to help... How about keeping you some company?'' The man insisted and sat, with an elegant movement and without taking his eyes of her, on the bench beside her.

''Ok if you need to...'' the girl stated ironically.

After a couple moments the girl stood up and tried to gather her things in the simplest way as not to alert the man, meaning to leave as quick as possible. Before she realized, the man was up, helping her.

''Hey what's wrong with you? Can't I just leave on my freaking own? Stop it and let me be, alright?'' She almost commanded the man in a rough voice, kind of man like. The man tried to hide a smirk and stopped.

''As you wish, miss'' he responded, stooping his head.

She left and went to the nearest underground station. Waiting for the tube, she couldn't help but think of the incident and of course that man. ''Shit he's dreamy... that weird perv'' she thought chuckling. ''His face also looks familiar... I must know him from the teli or something... that guy has to be a model! ...What am I thinking? I'm sick ...and literally probably...'' The train came and she went home.

* * *

This is Katharine Parker, or Kay for friends, she is 19 years old and studies in London. She is 5 feet and 7 inches tall, has long, wavy, dark blond hair and hazel, blue - green eyes. She is rather stylish but mainly dresses casually, she loves a nice pair of high heel boots and is always wearing a scarf. Katharine is an independent and self sufficient person and quiet free minded.

* * *

''Hey Kay! Hurry and bring me the acid, the mixture's almost at 10 degrees!''

''Alright... but I told you yesterday that today's Experiment was going to be a failure if I had many responsibilities... Aha here you are! Glasses on and pouring... Done!'' Katharine said to her peer winking.

''See? You did it without burning the place up'' the tall brunet girl responded with a friendly and teasing attitude.

''Ha ha, funny as always Jade''. Katharine, of course, couldn't be angry to her lab partner as she had been very clumsy the last month at the lab, without causing anything serious so far, though...

It has been almost a month since the first time she had felt sick and the symptoms were coming up occasionally without any warning. She had probably had to go to a doctor but she had too many things to do with college moreover she didn't trust doctors. ''How can anyone you've just met try their best to see you well? I won't work with god syndrome having people.'' she declared every time her friends would tell her to see a doctor. But under the circumstances it seemed she really had to... The real reason she so much denied to go to a doctor in this case was additional. Katharine was almost sure what was wrong with her and had to be in denial! The 19 year old girl couldn't accept that possibility.

''What's up Jade? Kay's spacing out again? ...Sometimes I think she has a second universe she is living in and just visits ours at... times''

''Shut it Harry... if I laugh she's going to wake up'' Jade and the athletic guy with the dark skin tone started giggling.

Katharine realized it and pinched their arms teasingly. ''So, how about we leave the experiment for today and go on a little trip? What do you say? I mean Mr Smarty was already late... even while I was in my universe'' she said, glaring at the boy.

''Hmm... I'm in'' he replied.

''Me too!'' the brunet girl added ''Where are we going? Do you have anything in mind?'' she smiled and asked the blonde.

''Aha...'' the blonde fluttered her eyelashes in a childish way ''After all your insists, I think it's time to go to... the hospital! Tada! She said with a theatrical movement, naturally going after the Tada!

''... You had our hopes up... and for what? Alright, I guess I'll drive''

''Thanks Harry – love!'' she said and hugged him, immediately Jade group hugged them too.

At the hospital, after waiting for an hour and a half at the emergency ''Katharine Parker'' was called into the office. -For the past time the three friends were trolling around, they didn't even mind leaving other patients go before them, as long as Katharine didn't seem to have anything that couldn't wait.-

''Please have a seat and dr. Michaelis will be with you shortly.'' a nurse asked the girl with a polite smile.

Katharine nodded and sat. She was looking around the white room noticing the doctor's belongings, all very elegant and all black. ''Doctors...'' she thought.

As the door opened the doctor's voice was heard from the examine room out. ''Good morning, what's the problem we are dealing with?''

''Good morning doct-...'' the girl stopped astonished by the rare possibility that the doctor was familiar, he was the man from that day, that ridiculously good looking man who was so much insisting on helping her when she went sick at the street. ''You again? It must be my luck!'' she said heading to the door, cursing her awful timing.

''Wait miss, regardless the fact we are of acquaintance, you are here as a patient and that's something we have to respect'' the handsome, black haired man replied in a calming tone, convincing the girl.

After a small sigh she sat back on the chair and started explaining the symptoms she's been having.

''I see.'' the handsome doctor said ''To me it leads only to one conclusion,... considering...'', a weird smirk formed on his lips and his eyes went a little brighter than their (un)usual red color. ''Considering what? And which is the one conclusion you are talking about?'' she asked almost frightened by the man's appearance but trying to keep as calm as possible.

''Ha?... Am I so forgettable my lady? How shocking... that hasn't happened to me before!''

The doctor grabbed the back of the chair she was sitting on and leaned over the girl looking deep into her eyes, almost hypnotizing. Only a few inches were keeping their faces apart and a powerful force was pulling them closer.

Her thoughts blanked for a moment, as a December Friday night came to her mind, like a film flashback. The festive atmosphere of a party at a pub, a handsome raven haired man across the room captivating her sight, them getting inside her house kissing eagerly, flashes of pleasure and the morning after it, the man leaving her room as the sun came up.

'' Y – y – you're... you're him'' she jumped from her seat, pushing the doctor away. '' I – I... What did I do? What did you do to me?'' The girl said in a trembling voice.

''I did nothing, **we** did. It was mutual conscience as you understand'' the man stated, partly pist, partly trying to relax his _patient_, still enjoying seeing her in this uncomfortable state.

''Oh my god! What have we done?'' the girl continued without listening to the man in front of her ''and... and, oh shit, we didn't use, oh god... why? I'd always use protection!''

''God, huh? Hardly...'' Dr Michaelis mumbled, knowing the blond wouldn't pay attention to what he said, as she was in shock.

He wrapped his arms around the girl who was shaking like a leaf. It seemed like her mind couldn't process what was happening. After some deep breaths the doctor helped her with, and without her being able to shed a tear as to relieve herself, she came to her senses.

''And now what?'', her voice almost robotic but pleading at the same time. '' Now, we meet properly, firstly, my beautiful lady! I am Sebastian Michaelis -'' ''Shut he fuck up!'' the girl interrupted. ''Is this really the time and place for such things? Or even more is there any need for it? I'm having a blood test and then... if there is any need we talk'' she said leaving the room and the hospital.

Sebastian was stood. How was just a girl opposing him? How was she even resisting him that easily? And why, on hell's name, was **he** letting her? It was one of the rarest times he would comply with anyone, let alone a human he had easily seduced in the past. Maybe the child she bore, he thought, but he had ''marked'' other women in the past, it can't be that. Moreover, it almost seemed to the man that at that time it wasn't him who seduced her, but the other way around... but how could that be? He was a demon and she was merely human.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed by the time Katherine was called to the hospital to take the results of her blood test.

''It looks like everything is going fine with your pregnancy miss Parker'' the nurse in the booth told the -pregnant after all- girl.

''I see'' she said after having swallowed down the -not so very- shock.

''And now your physician, Dr Michaelis, will see you'' the nurse smiled, showing her the way to the doctor's office.

''Of course he will, how can he not?'' Katherine sighed and headed to the direction pointed.

At her surprise she found the man waiting for her outside the door, without his professional attire. He was wearing a casual black suit jacket with dark jeans and a white striped shirt. She couldn't deny how handsome and attractive he looked and his face was out of this world.

''I am glad you came, my lady, your health is very well, and now let's make proper acquaintance, as we should have done long ago.''

Before she was able to respond, he took her by the arm and walked her to his car.

His pace was confident and steady and the entire scenery felt like in a movie. ''This guy can make everything seem different...'' Katherine thought to herself. It seemed absurd to like him but why? What people considered proper never concerned Katherine, yet she couldn't help but feel unease, not because of the child but because of the man. With all these in her head she started babbling. ''I am only coming with you because you look like you want to talk seriously and because... well, you insist so...!'' a faint blush appeared on her chicks. ''But don't try anything funny! I have to tell you that I'm learning Ai Kido -and I'm quite good at it-! Oh! and we are going to a friend's pub, just to be sure. Ok?'' She gave him the address.

The black-haired man almost laughed at her words and actions and he agreed. ''Whatever you wish my lovely lady!'' he said opening the car door for her. The car of course suited his gentleman style, it was a jet - black vintage Aston Martin.

''And what's with all this ''my lady'' and stuff? And... that car!? Man are you for real? What kind of weird shit you are into? Honestly, I don't get you, and believe me... I'm good at understanding what people think. You... I can not read!'' she once again said in a trying to be controlling way.

''That makes two of us... How much you don't understand yet...'' Sebastian thought to himself but responded ''I don't see anything wrong with being well – mannered, the opposite actually. ...I guess you' ll have to deal with my personality, as I'm doing the same with yours.'' He go closer and leaned into her. She stepped away and her back got against the car. ''Understood you?'' Sebastian hissed into her ear.

Katharine closed her eyes submissively, enjoying the man's moist breath on her skin. But the man had also scared her, his presence was eerie and overawing. Still, she wasn't the person to saw fear that easily.

Sebastian pulled away. He actually only meant to tease her. There was a long way to seduction and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. This particular girl was not like the humans he had seduced in the past, so everything had to be different.

They got into the car and Sebastian started the engine.

They got near the pub and parked. While driving, they weren't talking very much, both deep in their thoughts, but now they really had to.

''Here we are!'' Sebastian opened the door for the pregnant girl, without her even realizing.

She thanked him absent-mindedly.

They got into the pub and sat at a table in the corner, opposite one another. Katherine's friend wasn't there, but still she knew other people in there so everything was fine. They ordered some tea and started talking.

''Where should we begin?'' she said in a concerned tone ''There is so much we have to talk about... in this weird situation...''

The man smiled, seductively as always. ''Well, we should learn a little more about each other... You are a very interesting being!'' the man's smile got a little darker and continued. ''As you know my profession, please tell me what do you do.''

''That's what you want to know? I study chemistry but... hold on a minute! What does _interesting being_ mean? And how is this chit-chat going to help with our problem?'' Even his so tempting face couldn't take her mind of the pregnancy, or so she thought...

Then the man took her delicate little hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

That was all it took for her to let her worries go and start trusting him. She got lost in his beautifully shaped red eyes, his gaze was breathtaking. He had taken over her thoughts, entirely. She felt the most vulnerable and could do nothing about it.

''Don't worry so much, my dear.'' He kissed her hand. ''Everything is going to be alright.'' Cupping her face with one hand and leaning in he kissed her lips almost affectionately. The kiss didn't go any farther, it was only to relax her.

As they draw back, she said, liking her lips shyly, ''You are... unique... you know?''

The man smirked and closed his eyes in agreement.

It was only the time he touched her hands that the man took off his gloves and his black nails were shown.

The girl noticed only after the kiss ''What's with the nails?'', she giggled.

''My lovely Katherine'', he said still caressing her hands, it was the first time he had called by her name and she felt stupid to notice, ''There are so many things we need to know about each other, you see... you are also quit unique... But if you insist on shorting out the baby case, I agree.''

''You are too cryptic! I almost never understand what you're saying! And you have this irresistible look... that-'' her mouth slipped and she blushed.

''My dear...'' the raven haired man smiled self-reassured ''it is only natural for me to be alluring... See ...I am a demon!''

The girl's eyes widened and her heart stopped for a moment. Her reaction wasn't the usual, most people wouldn't believe something like that, or more over they didn't have enough time to live after having heard something like that, but she almost seemed to understand.

''Demons are not new to you, right?'' the man with the dark aura asked teasingly.

The girl snapped. ''No no... No! Demons are not real!'' she yelled, pulling her hands away. ''How many times do I have to say it? Demons can not be real!''

The demonic doctor was enjoying the situation too much!

The truth was that her personality and the way she resisted him had surprised him. So additionally to the lab test, he had conducted a test of his own on her blood. After he had tasted only a little, he could tell. There was demonic blood inside. Little traces alone could make the difference. Moreover he hadn't had such tasty blood in a long time and he was determined on getting more.

''My sweet little girl'' he teased moving closer to her ''my little demon – blooded human, tell me more about yourself. You know, now that this child is inside you, your demonic part is only going to get stronger. You will be able to handle it -unlike the humans- but you will need help.''

''Stop it!'' she cried. ''Why should this be happening to me? It isn't just that my family has to live with such a myth but you are telling me that it is real? The one part of myself that I am afraid of the most.. It is true?!''

Tears finally fell from her eyes. She didn't care to control herself. This situation was natural when it came to demons for her, moreover the hormones from the pregnancy were making her even more vulnerable.

The man tried to comfort her. He got next to her and hold her tight in his arms. He wiped away her tears and caressed her long hair. How unusual he reacted! It was her smell. It was amazing, he would do anything to stay near her and taste as much more of her.

Her feelings were even more tense. His arms were relaxing and his smell totally captivating. She stopped crying and looked at him. How could she resist such a creature?

He cooped her chick and chin with one black nailed hand and kissed her lips, not tenderly this time, but passionately and ravenously. She kissed back, his tongue flicking, passed her lips and his skilled movements inside her mouth send chills to her body. She got her hands on the back of his neck and slowly brushed them through his silky hair while his arms were pulling her even closer. They both hungrily explored the other ones mouth, only momentarily stopping for her to take a breath. This was a kiss like no other. Of course it was something they had done before, but it was the first time they got its meaning. Especially for Katherine, now she was sober and aware of their true selves. All reason told her was to stop, but it seemed impossible. Sebastian ended the kiss with a last nib on her lips.

''Better than I remembered!'' he remarked as his eyes returned to their red color.

The girl was astonished.

As the alluring man took his arms off her, slightly caressing her back and arms, he said ''And now that you are back to normal, let's talk about what you came here to talk about. Shall we?''

''My god I can't get you'' She laughed a bit and nodded.

''Still referring to god huh? There is no such thing between us, little one.'' he smirked lifting her head with one finger ''But alright you can be in denial a bit longer.''

She understood the situation and got to the point trying to look serious. ''For the baby case... I had always had my mind made up, even before... this. You see, I... how should I put it...? can't have a person dead like that.'' she looked down a little and continued ''You are free to involve as much as you want, but please tell me as soon as possible, I need to know the situation.''

Her state, although in a softer tone than usual, seemed very shorted out. Katherine seemed to know what she was saying regardless the complication of the case. Most women panic and don't keep such babies and so Sebastian hadn't really dealt with another similar situation.

''If you are keeping the baby, I am helping. As I told you before, this will be nothing like a usual pregnancy.''

''No, no wait'', she stopped him, ''Let me explain first why I am doing this.. It's not like I want to go to heaven or something, which was always out of the question I guess, and please don't flatter yourself by thinking I'm doing this because of you. ...It's just that I was also an unexpected baby and it feels weird... That's why I would keep a child in such a situation.''

To the man having a child didn't mean much. He might had had some with other women, but as long as a child wasn't raised by demons, it could live a human live without much trouble, just like Katherine had. Actually such a child being born was very rare as the human mothers would most likely die during their pregnancy, along with the child. But this situation was really different and interesting, so he nodded in seams of understanding.

''To me it doesn't make any difference the reason you want to keep this child, but indeed heaven is impossible for us. As for the pregnancy it's a good thing I know of both demons and humans in that state. I have a gynaecology degree and studied demon medicine in my years, I will be your physician and don't take no for an answer.'' He wanted to make her feel sure of both of them.

Sebastian continued, after a pause, in the same professional tone. ''It would be wise to keep a close eye on you... In that case, I might have to live with you'' he proposed, smiling in an inviting way.

''What? You might do... what? You must be mad!'' Katharine replied in surprise.

''Come on now, my lady, how can you deny it? How can you deny me asking?''

His seductive tone was getting into her mind. But how could a person she barely knew ask her something like that?

''It not like that'', her face flushed a little red, ''It's just that I don't know you and you don't know me! How is this going to work?'' Her eyes were fixed on his. So much power he had on her, she could not resist. It was the first time she reacted as a proper prey to the crow demon.

''Well, since today was too much for you, my little one, it is better to let that matter aside for now. You should relax and think over it.'' he said patting her head. ''There is a note in the blood result envelope with our next scheduled meeting.''

Katharine sighted and nodded in relief. ''Yes, yes that is best. Ahm... should we leave now? I mean I have some things to do with college and stuff, and I surely need some time to relax'' the girl proposed.

''Of course, my lady'' the attractive man answered kissing her hand. ''Let me just give you my number, do call me at any time.'' he said while writing it down on a napkin.

She took the paper along with the last wrapped cookie into her bag, making the red – eyed demon to laugh a little.

''What? I am paying for it... I might as well eat it.'' she winked childishly.

''More interesting by the minute...'' he smirked, ''but, please let me pay, as I asked you out.''

''Hmm that is true. Ok you can pay, no argument there.'' the blonde admitted, with a bright smile. ''Is this a habit of yours? Getting people to pay like that?''

''...Men, yes. And I thought you wouldn't be fooled... '' She sighted teasingly.

''Manipulating people huh? I could not expect less from my little demon – blooded girl'' the man teased, putting his arms on the wall and leaning on her. His hot breath on her was tempting once again. As she pulled a little closer, he stood straight.

''Let's not make this also a habit of yours...'' the demonic man said touching her nose playfully.

She frowned and stood up. Sebastian helped her put on her black coat and showed the way.

''Until our next awkward meeting, i guess...'' the girl said walking out the door.

''Do you need a ride?'' the man asked as the gentleman all women loved him for being.

''No, thank you. I prefer to walk a bit. By~!'' she waved, but before she turned around the handsome demon had taken her hand into his now gloved one and brought it before his lips, ''As you wish, my lady'' and kissed it.

Like that they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

As Katharine got to her house the only thing she wanted to do was take a bath and relax. All the things she had had to deal with that day, the pregnancy, her demon part... were too much for her to handle and moreover that man, whose face could not get out of her mind.

She prepared a bubble bath and got inside.

She enjoyed the hot water, but all she could think of was Sebastian. Every time she would close her eyes, his flawless face came to her mind. The man was a feast to the eye, his body was perfect and his look mesmeric.

Because of her family, Katherina knew a lot about demons and the way they would act. They were merely soul devouring creatures who used their appealing figure only to lure their preys.

But with Sebastian it felt different. The way he looked at her, although intense and inviting, it was also sweet and almost affectionate. She could not resist this kind of kind demon.

She took a deep breath and got her head under water. The water felt so good, this feeling like there was no other person in miles, like the only things that mattered in the world were her thoughts and the need of their absence.

She opened her eyes, for a moment, and the demon's figure was right in front of her. She reached her hand out to him and stood up a little, but he wasn't there. ''How stupid am I?'' she sighted, falling back down into the warm water.

Relaxing inside the tub, she felt the muscles of her body going a bit numb, her hair was curling on the water surface and her mind was filled with thoughts of that man. She slowly slid her hand down her abdomen and between her thighs. She inhaled smiling and started massaging her clit with one and two fingers. With closed eyes she humphed to the feeling, imagining the demons touch.

''No, stop, no!'' she said out loud, stopping herself ''I am not doing this to him! I am not doing this to it!''

Gladly it was easy to restrain herself at the time, nevertheless it was easy for her to master herself anyways. Only little stuff could pass her sense, and his thought was one of them; this was the reason she couldn't take it so much.

She rushed out of the bath, wrapped herself in a towel and went to sleep.

In the mean time and in another part of London, Sebastian would have just arrived to his house.

The handsome man just changed his clothes into something more suited for nightlife and went out on the street.

Every once in a while he went out in search of a human. He would just indulge in pleasures of the flesh or go further and devour a soul, but the second one was a rare occasion as he had to wait for the souls that actually mattered, for the most beautiful ones.

He got to the city centre in no time and walked in his usual night – life whereabouts.

He could not find anyone of his taste, every woman or man he might have liked any other night, seemed too little, too ordinary. No one could compare to the girl he had marked with his seed. He had to see her.

With this thought he got to her place with demonic speed.

It was a tiny building near the city centre and he was standing outside her apartment's door. He could hear footsteps and the noise of the water filling the tub, behind the door. He found an open window and got inside.

Of course he had been there before, but only now he took a proper look at the place. It was a typical student's apartment and the interesting part was that she lived alone without a roommate.

The handsome man walked to the bathroom, where the girl was. He cracked the door open and took a look. She looked lovely, almost angelic, considering the irony... He had to go in. He wanted more!

When the girl got underwater he had his chance. The demon walked forward and stood in front of her, just looking. Her body, although covered with foam was enticing not only to humans but also to demons, as it turned out.

''My little demon – blooded girl is beautiful'' he thought, a smirk forming on his lips.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and reached up to him, but before she could realise, he was back behind the door.

The red - eyed demon continued looking, smirking at her actions and feeling more reassured about his prey. She wanted him and was denying it. This was pure nectar to the man's ego.

As the girl got out the man left.

During the night the girl woke up feeling cold. Had she left the window open? But it was January... ''How stupid'' she thought and went to close it, only to find a black rose trapped underneath it. Not believing in chance, she put a little kiss on the rose and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the second month of Katharine's pregnancy and time for the first sonogram. Sebastian had scheduled this examination and as the day came, Katharine got to the hospital.

They hadn't talked since that day at the pub and Katharine knew this was going to be another weird meeting. Just like the man had said her symptoms were getting worse by the day. Oddly enough, the biggest problem wasn't the morning sickness or the overall discomfort the child caused, but the cravings and the constant mood changes. At times she even found it hard to coexist with anyone, even her closest friends. She didn't want to admit it but she needed Sebastian's assistance.

Katharine entered the room. ''Good morning Sebastian!'' she greeted with a smile.

Sebastian stood up from his desk chair and pulled one of the patient chairs for her to sit. ''Good morning to you too, my lady.'', his smile charming as always. ''How have you been? Since you haven't called, may I guess that everything is going well? You are not experiencing anything unusual?'' He took the second chair and sat in front of her.

''No, nothing unusual, probably. But I have to admit... pregnancy can drive you mad! And that's just the beginning.'' She sighted and laughed at the same time.

''I see, so you've been a little too emotional these days, have you not? But don't worry, it is normal. Even more change is normal.'' he smirked.

The doctor's attitude was quizzical, but this is how it always was.

''If there isn't something you would like to discuss now, how about we proceed to the examination?''

Katharine's brow had twitched at the sound of ''emotional'', her face going a little red. ''There is nothing to say, let's start.'' She stood up and walked to the medical bed, next to which was the ultrasound machine.

''May I guess you know how the examination works? You don't seem hesitant in front of medical

equipment.''

''Please, if I don't know how ultrasonography works... then I might as well work for a bank or something. And about the medical procedure, of course I checked the internet before I came here. My trust to doctors is rather limited, and with you... the situation gets weirder.''

The girl really had her way with irritating him, Sebastian thought. ''You mean you don't trust me or do you consider me incompetent? Humans can not even imagine what demons are capable of.'' He almost grunted to the girl who took half a step back, getting against the medical bed. ''Nevertheless, what do you think could go wrong with a sonography? Dare you think low of me? ...And how can you think you could have an upper hand in the situation?''

Sebastian was standing intimidatingly over her head, only as a demon would.

Katharine's heart skipped a beat looking at him and after a couple sharp breaths she tried to swallow, she mouthed in a trembling voice ''I – I am... sorry. I really didn't mean to underestimate you. ...I might even ...trust you at times.'' She lowered her head, not wanting to look into Sebastian's drawing eyes with such embarrassment.

Her reaction, although it shocked Sebastian, was satisfying and soothing and it made him come back to normal.

''It is the situation, it's taking control over me, the constant mood – switch is just... unbearable!'' She squished the end of the medical mattress as her eyes became a little misty.

Sebastian walked closer to the girl looking down on her with half a smile. He humphed, shaking his head and embraced her. It was obvious that she had some kind of power over him. A power he had never felt before and could not understand.

The demon's oddly affectionate touch overpowered Katharine and tears started falling from oceanic eyes. She cried, burying her face into the man's chest and hugging him needingly. How powerless she felt.

Sebastian's hold on her head and back was comforting and after a while she sobbed a last cry and looked up at the man. He brushed his lips over her eyes, wiping away her tears. ''I want you to tell me everything that happens to you. Consider yourself a little more.''

She nodded, looking at him shyly.

''If you are alright now, we can start.'' Sebastian proposed.

Katharine got up on the bed and signed at the doctor, with a faint smile, agreeing to start the examination.

The procedure is simple. The pregnant woman exposes her stomach and the doctor uses a hand – held probe, with some gel on it, that is placed directly on and moved over the area.

''Ok, we are talking about one child and everything seems good. Right now the baby is the size of a blueberry. You can almost see the face features and the hands.'' The doctor, who was sitting on the bed, averted his eyes from the monitor, giving a smile to the pregnant girl.

As he talked about the child, Katharine's face lighted up. She didn't expect to be so excited about it, but naturally, knowing everything had been good, was a relief.

After the examination was over, Sebastian wiped the gel off the girl's still flat stomach.

His touch, although not more intimate than it should, couldn't help but be seductive. The blond put her hands on the doctor's and looked in his eyes. ''Sebastian...'' Then she slid off one of his medical gloves and went up his arms, resting them on the back of his neck and after a moment of mutual understanding of what was about to happen, she pulled him down into a kiss.

''Yes, my lady'' Sebastian smirked.

As their lips met, they closed their eyes and surrendered to a deep and lustful kiss. Their lips pressed together over and over and their tongues danced to the melody of their hurts pumping.

He pushed up her green, close - fitting jumper, rolling it over her breasts, unhooked the black laced bra and he pulled back from the kiss only to get the pieces of clothing off her body, tossing them on the floor. With their eyes hooked on each other, Sebastian took his remaining glove off with his teeth, giving a lustful look to the part demon in front of him.

''That's sexy~!'' Katharine stood up claiming the demon's lips again. While kissing little moans escaped her mouth, the need for his body seeming unbearable. She started unbuttoning the doctor's robe, by the time she got to the last two buttons she rubbed teasingly at the mans crotch. Sebastian smirked and pulled the girl closer.

With one hand holding her waist, pressing her body against his own and rubbing methodically, he used his other one to turn her head to the side, trailing kisses down he jaw line and exposing her white neck. As he got to the neck, he sucked and bit at the area, only to bruise, enjoying all the little sounds the girl made. Katharine continued undressing Sebastian. She unbuttoned his shirt, feeling his well – built torso, and then unbuckled his belt. ''Eager, aren't we?'' Sebastian taunted, lowering Katharine on her back and pealing off his unbuttoned clothes, then he stood up and got on the medical bed, positioning himself on top of her.

With one skilful movement he pined her hands above her head, Holding them with one hand he started massaging her breast. He continued his work on her neck, going downwards at her collarbone and reaching between her breasts. He licked the very warm area near the heart and his tongue got to the already aroused nipple, twirling around it and sucking.

He wanted to find as many weak spots as he could on the girls body. He needed to be able to manipulate that human, that had dared think low of him, the best way possible. And he was going to.

As Sebastian's grip on her arms loosened, Katharine's hands cooped the man's face pulling him up. ''You have other appointments...?'' she said, claiming an other kiss.

''True - but we can manage'' the man answered between kissing and pushed the girl's jeans down. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he provocatively licked his index and middle finger with his long tongue and offered his hand to Katharine.

She took every one of the black - tipped fingers into her mouth, covering them with her part demon saliva. This was an act she did not expect to ever do, she really was not the person to do as commanded, yet this man could bring out so many different parts of her personality.

With one hand all moist, Sebastian slid it inside Katharina's pink and black laced panties and realizing her wet parts he started teasing her clitoris.

Katharine bit her lips, dragging one leg up and aside. She enjoyed the man's touch, who had slipped one and two long fingers inside her, he knew what he was doing!

With her other leg she rubbed Sebastian's crotch, understanding his arousal she lowered her hand and popped open his trousers. She got her hand inside his black boxers ''We don't have much time... and I want you.'' she pointed out, stroking him a little.

They both got up and rid themselves from the remaining, unnecessary clothes.

With one wide smirk, the man with the pink – flashing eyes positioned his member at the girl's wet area. Truly, he was gifted. After a small tease he thrusted himself in. Katharine gasped at the demonic intrusion, making the man smirk once again.

Of course she did not expect him to be a gentle lover, nor she remembered his style from that one night, but this first thrust was rather painful. Sebastian continued his movements smoothly and slowly, picking up a rhythm.

''More- Sebasti – ahn!'', she said between moans. She needed more of the pleasure the man was giving her.

''Tell me what you want little one. Isn't this enough for you?''

''Naah, I want more- please go faster!'' She almost pleaded the man who speeded up his movements, thrusting harder and deeper every time.

Holding tight to Sebastian, Katharine moaned and moved herself up and down his length, in harmony with the his movements. This well - planed sequence of movements brought anarchy into her mind, making her scream.

''Shh.. We don't want to attract a crowd.'' he covering her mouth with one black - nailed hand. He continued thrusting, trying all different angles, both bodies shifting to where indulgence was taking them. She wanted to scream more and more, pleasure reaching her limit. He was also at his end.

''Say my name!'' he got his hand away from her lips. ''Admit who is the evil that is ruling over you!''

''Seb – aah! - Sebastiaan!'' she screamed, shivering from the orgasm striking her. He soon came inside her, evil semen filling her.

Panting, Katharine fell on the medical bed, followed by Sebastian instantly, his firm body covering her figure. After a little he kissed her lips and stood up, dressing himself.

With a smile of content he said ''You didn't do bad, little one. But now we have to hurry, there are people waiting'', offering his hand to lift the girl up. After she was standing, he gave her a box of wet tissues and turned around, wanting to ease the discomfort the part human would have. After a little he turned back.

''Do you think they heard?'' she asked, a little embarrassed and trying to put her clothes on.

''Oh. The room is sound proofed.'' the demon replied.

''What? You stopped me from screaming! ... Are you not the acoustic type or are you just a sadist?''

''I will have plenty of time to hear your beautiful voice shout and scream, my dear, and as for the sadistic part... this is only a tease.'' he blinked and kissed the blond.

After the kiss ended, Katharine got her bag and coat and headed to the door.

''You know, my offer still stands.'' The black doctor announced, depending on the girls sweetened mood. It wasn't that he really cared for the child, but it has been a long time since he lived with an other person and he kind of missed the influence he could have to humans that way, moreover her case was rather intriguing.

''I... think I will take the offer. I was afraid to tell you at the beginning, but... your help is most needed in the situation. Could we discuss about it later? Because I really have to rush to the university. I 'll ring you tonight.'' She said and placed a kiss on the man's lips.

''I see, very well then. We will talk later. Good day''

''You too''

She left winking as she closed the door.

* * *

**Katina:** This was it... first sex scene I've ever written... Odd? Bad? the timing and everything out of place? Please forgive me! I might even get better at it sometime... (...and could you possibly review? ^^)

Well thank you for everything so far~ 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Katina:** Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'd love to read some reports, tell me what you like, what you don't like! I'm really counting on you!

Anyways I just have to say that a part of the following belongs to a show I really love. If you find it then... I have no words! Kudos! You are my idol XD

* * *

On her way to the university Katharine could not take her mind off of what had just happened. It wasn't just the sex, which was amazing of course, it was the entire situation. The fact that she went there for a purpose and ended up... fucking the doctor, it was ridiculous. How had she let her self do that? She felt vulgar, and even more about how it ended, how she had to leave so quickly, how they didn't have time to talk at all. And although the incident seemed only carnal at the time, she could now realise that it meant more to her. The truthful reason she was feeling all these, were her sentiments towards the man. She feared that if she was to let herself fall in love with Sebastian, everything around her would crash into nothing. How could he ever understand her love? It's incongruous to think that tender feelings can develop between two creatures of a world of pure evil; but deep down inside, she wanted to believe it was not impossible.

Put these thought aside, her face was all lit up! This damn stupid glow and unreasonable smile she could not hold back were about to give her away to her friends, she thought entering the lab.

''Sorry I was late again!''

''No worries! So... How did it go? Are you alright? Is everything ok? The baby?'' Jade run towards her, concerned about her close friend.

''Everything is fine!''

''I 'm glad!'' she hugged the blonde. ''You look very well actually. Is it that the pregnancy is making its magic already?''

''Eh – ehm... You think so? Oh nice!'' she awkwardly grinned, relieved that her friend had deduced _that_ out of her state.

After some more chit – chat Katharine had answered Jade's questions, not telling a word about Sebastian. All her friends knew about the baby's father was that she had talked with him and agreed on keeping it.

* * *

Time passed and Katharine got home after all the classes and extra time in lab.

Exhausted, she fell on the couch, sighing. Any other day after so much work, she would head straight to bed; but this night she had one more think that kept her awake, she had, no, wanted to call Sebastian.

She picked up her mobile and dialed the number written on a note.

He answered almost instantly. ''Hello?''

''Ehm...Hello! We should talk about... what we are going to do.''

''Why so cold my dear? It hasn't been long since morning... But yes, we have to make certain arrangements.''

'Damn! his voice is sexy even through the phone.' Katharine thought, but tried to stay calm, not show anything in her voice. Instead she answered just honestly. ''Oh! I didn't mean to seem cold. Actually, I can't even forget about morning...''

''Really? Tell me, what is it that you can't forget about... I'm truly interested.''

''Let's not go down that road right now and over the phone.''

''Aww... Why? Can't you possibly restrain yourself when talking about something particular? Would you like me to come over? Hmm?''

''What? No, no! It's not like that. But... ehm... we should have this phone call for the reason that it's meant for; what to do with the living together situation.''

''I see. If that is the case, then matter number one is where to stay. I don't really care on that, so it's up to you.''

''I would prefer my place. It isn't that big but I feel more comfortable.''

''Alright then I will co-''

''You can sleep on the couch ...if you sleep.''

''Are you forbidding me the bed? Well even if that's true it won't be for long.''

''Wow! That's some self esteem. Anyways, tomorrow I'll be home after... 3. You can come by whenever after that.''

''Looking forward to it.'' he chuckled lightly. ''Alright, I guess that settles it for now.''

''We talk about everything else tomorrow?''

''Of course.''

''I have to get some sleep now, so goodnight!''

''Goodnight little one, try not to think too much about me...''

''Eh? What do-'' beep beep...

Sebastian hung up smirking in delight. This creature was so interesting. A fun toy to play with.

* * *

Katharine did her night routine and lied on the bed. After some time she had fallen asleep.

Falling asleep is a curious phrase, she was indeed asleep and it felt like she was literally falling. She was falling in a deep black void. Her surroundings were empty, this non – reflecting color all around was taking the life away from her, darkness was corrupting her soul.

''Katharine!'' a rough, guttural but penetrating voice echoed right behind her head. ''Don't turn. Don't look at me. If you do, you will die''

''Who are you?'' she asked petrified with terror. Her body was reacting to the dream, she was sweating and almost spasming, like someone or something was trying to get inside her, to taint her.

''I have so many names. I'm right behind you... Don't look! I'm reaching out. I'm so close. Don't turn around! I can touch you.''

She turned.

But she saw nothing more that the emptiness of pure black and woke up.

She lifted her upper body, clenching at the sheets, her eyes wide open, trembling and breathing heavily. She clenched her stomach in fear and with trembling arms she brought her hands near her heart. As she stooped her head she got the smell of blood on her hands; she looked and saw her nails dripping red, little ripped bits of flesh on them and then she felt it, a stinging pain on the back of her neck.

She run to the bathroom and looked her neck on the mirror, from what was visible, there was an unfinished inverse pentagram carved there. Screaming, she fell on the floor. She didn't even feel the pain caused by the uncontrolled fall. Holding her knees she murmured in a shaky voice ''What have I done? What's happening to me?''. The only one who could give her any answers and help her with the situation was Sebastian. Wetting a towel and pressing it on the wound, she called the demon.

''Hello dear! What is it and you're calling this late? Have you not been tought manners...?''

''Seb – Sebastian... I need help.'' she sobbed.

''What happened to you? Are you unwell? Do you want me to come over?

''Yes! Someone – something has... and I – my neck... I have...''

''No further words. You don't seem in the position. I'm coming right over!''

''Thank you!''

''Just calm down and I'm there.''

They hang up and after a second the ebony – haired man was knocking on the girl's door. ''It's me.'' he said in a steady and soothing voice.

Katharine opened the door and fell, scared, into his arms.

He hold her close. The smell of blood was all over the place and playing tricks with Sebastian's mind.

He saw the wound on her neck and could not believe his eyes.

This was the work of someone else, someone who could manipulate humans and other demons, subconsciously. But he didn't say anything, the girl's state was already unstable enough. ''Don't worry dear! Let me treat your wound first.''

''Ok'' she nodded.

Sebastian walked to the bathroom, where the first aid kit would have been, most likely; Katharine was right beside him, unable to leave him. He found the box and walked the girl to the couch.

''I'm afraid'', she said looking into his eyes, ''I know that these were my actions, but I can't help but think there was someone else controlling them. I had a dream that-''

''Shh...'' he comforted her, opening his arms and enclosing her in them. Her face on his warm sternum and his head relaxing over her own. ''Try to calm down a bit and then tell me about your dream.''

''Yes...'' she took some deep breaths, inhaling the man's ambrosial scent. ''There was darkness and I was falling, and there was a voice. It was out of this world!''

''It most probably was.'' the demon admitted, bringing his mouth to the girl's neck and starting to lick the remaining blood off. ''Continue.''

''I figured... it was telling me not to look and that it was near and...'' tears fell again from her eyes.

Sebastian licked the remaining blood off his lips, savoring it's taste and embraced tighter the part demon in front of him. ''Stop thinking about it for now. It was nothing and is never going to happen again as long as I am here.'' Of course he couldn't know that but he had to calm her down somehow. As soon as he had time he was going to Hell to find out what happened. Someone was interested in the two demons inside the almost human body, and he had to know who. No one can play with his toys like this.

Sebastian sterilize the neck area with alcohol and bandaged it.

''Thanks for helping'' she tried to smile, touching her treated wound.

''I told you that I'd help you trough everything. And now let's put you to bed.'' He picked her up and carried her to bed. She complained a little, but dropped it, having no spirit for anything.

Sebastian laid her on the bed and fixed the bedding around her. 'It has been a long time since I last did that...' he thought to himself.

''Will you stay with me?'' Katharine asked the man a little embarrassed.

''Of course.'' he sat on the bed beside her and caressed her still blood stained hair. ''Just rest now.''

She got a little closer to him, enjoying his tender touch. ''Good night!''

''Sweet dreams.''

* * *

The next morning the crow demon woke her up half an our before the alarm, having prepared a bath and breakfast for her. Katharine complained about it at the beginning, but appreciating his actions; she just thanked him at the end. It was just because she had a tough night after all, she thought, it wouldn't be an everyday thing...

After that and by the time Katharine had left to go to college, Sebastian went to Hell, to begin his investigation on the incident.

* * *

**Katina:** And now the revealing time...! In the dream, what she hears is from Doctor Who!

1st season of the 10th doctor, ep.8 The Satan Pit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hell.

Most people would imagine it as a sultry dark place, where inhumanly creatures resident. And it isn't far wrong. The supernatural species known as demons has no connection to space and time, so their natural habitat does not need any unnecessary comforts. Matter, though, has to have a form noticeable by the lows of physics.

Inferno is like a big hollow cave, like a labyrinth of darkness. Walking through what could be described as corridors, there are the creatures of evil only satisfying natural urges. To the human mind that might seem primitive, but doing what feels natural, in the place where you feel most comfortable at, is only a need every creature has and _some_ are able to fulfill.

Adaptability is one of the many charismas demons possess, a demon's lifestyle is most different depending on its surroundings. Having to live between Hell and the human world demons adjust their ways of being into the lifestyle needed. Although there is always the possibility of choosing one of these lifestyles, some, mostly younger demons, split their ''time'' between the two.

This is where the demon, known as Dr. Sebastian Michaelis in the human world, had gone in order to find out what had happened the previous night.

Having changed into his true form, he wandered in his home place. Demons are rather unsocial beings, so he just had to seek for the ones he knew. He didn't have to search for a long time, until a familiar figure approached him and hinted him the way he had to go. It seamed that past night's event was not something to go by unnoticed and that made the crow – formed demon ever more curious. What was that direction pointed? It definitely was a place only higher demons sauntered.

Demons have a strict hierarchy, depending on pure bloodline and power according to genetics. As unsociable as a demon can be, there are times that concord is needed, and so the hierarchy has a governmental role. There are the highest families, with the longest pure bloodlines, the members of which are the strongest demons and are leading to any decision. A bloodline can be ruined, when mixed with blood of an other ''cast''.

Sebastian belonged to one of the few high families and he was quite renown in the realm for his human – like lifestyle. It is nothing to criticize about, but there was always a word or two about it on the table.

In this place of abyss, only the selected few could step a foot in, the crow demon saw many familiar faces. In a conversation he had with one of his childhood friends – if that is a term that can be used in such situations – he found out that someone was indeed behind the dream the girl had and who that person was, but had still to know his intentions. Although the demon who practiced the mind control technique was young and not very powerful, the mastermind behind it was an old and venerable one. Sebastian was wondering more and more what the motives of someone as important as this demon could be. It was not just a teasing, there had to be something important behind it.

And so it was. The powerful demon was not difficult to find, since he was actually waiting for Sebastian. This individual was an old friend of the crow family, and quiet the talkative kind. After conversing with him, Sebastian knew all that he needed.

The reason for Katharine's dream was actually caused by something that had crossed the demonic doctor's mind, after he had analyzed the girls blood. The same analysis that had made, to the demon, known that the carrier of his seed was not only human; had also alluded that she was of a rare and high in the hierarchy family. Something had to be done about it. Matters of power play the greatest role in Hell.

Blood can tell a lot about a person. Especially to someone who is experienced in its taste. Demons use human blood as an appetizer of a soul, and their own as a form of satisfaction and pleasure. It is not uncommon for demons to share their blood with those who will appreciate its taste.

Back in the human world, the door of the little apartment in London opened and Katharine entered the living room, coming back from college. Normally she would just throw her bag and shoes on the couch and go to the kitchen for some water and something sweet to eat, but the presence of the supernatural being was so obvious that knocked her routine out of her mind and draw her near him. Good thing he was inside the kitchen. ''Hello!'' she said going to the fridge, grabbing a big bottle of water and drinking from it.

''Hello my- oh! And how unladylike of you...'' Sebastian greeted, disapproving her manners like he always did with humans.

''Hmm...'' she frowned ''Want some water maybe?'' she extended her arm, holding the bottle, to his direction.

Sebastian only shook his head with a derogatory look and continued what he was doing.

''...Well, that smells delicious, what is it?'' Katharine said, walking to the stove, where the black – haired man was cooking.

''Turkey, Tortellini and Watercress Soup, something light and nutritious suits today I guess.''

''Definitely... but there is no need to get in so much trouble, I mean I was surprised enough with breakfast, not to expect something like that.'' She sank a spoon in the greenish, almost boiling, mixture and had a taste. ''It's good too!'' she exclaimed looking to the chef with appreciation.

''Thank you. And this is what I'm used to, so you will have to live with it.''

''We'll see...'' As much as the blonde wanted to hide the discomfort of the situation and the fear due to last night's events, with her teasing attitude, it was impossible. Behind all these words Sebastian could tell she needed to be informed about what had happened and really deal with the situation she, or they more like it, where in.

''Let's eat and then we can talk, little one.'' In a dash the little kitchen table was perfectly set for two, by the extremely talented man. Sweeping his hands on the white apron worn over his casual shirt and trousers, Sebastian said ''I hope you will find everything to your taste. A good meal is said to open ones mind and heart; and if you are to understand what I have to say, you are going to need the first one.''

The girl sat at the table, anxiety written all over her face ''Is it about yesterday?'' her voice trembling.

''Yes, but don't fail into trying to find it out. Just enjoy your meal for now.'' winking the man sat opposite to the girl and put some perfectly temperatured dry white wine in their glasses.

''Nice touch with the wine...'' Katharine sighted and brought the glass to her lips.

''Not before the toast, my lady. ...To what comes next!'' the man drank from his glass eyeing the girl in front of him with a wicked smirk.

One glass down for her, refilled immediately. After a while they had ended their meal; Sebastian of course had just tasted his plate, as to keep company.

''If you are done we can talk.''

''Yes.'', taking a deep breath, ''What is it then?''

''Today I went to visit some acquaintances of mine... It turns out that past night's events were due to your demon blood line; you are quite precious, little kitty''

''Wha – what do you mean?''

''Tell me first what do you know about your demon part. Have you been told anything about your demonio ancestors? Have you heard any stories about them?''

''I – I've told you before. I've never wanted to know anything about that, I never believed it, up until now that is...''

''Yes, but how could you resist to the thoughts of something if you know nothing about it? You must have been told stories. Now don't lie to me~ I could as easily get that knowledge from your mind, but I _am_ asking you permission, don't test my civility...''

Fear was overtaking her once more. Demons, now she definitely could not get away from them.

''It is over ten generations now..., some great – great – grandfather or something had been delivered a child to, after a fling he had with a mysterious woman. In a letter, he was told that she was a demon and if he wanted to keep the child and raise it as human everything would be normal. His wife could not bear children and they decided to keep the child ...as an experiment. This is all I know.''

''I see... but what do you mean experiment?''

''Well... there is that. My family has kind of always had... ways of limiting us. How can I put it? There are certain people to be send to kill as if anyone... does something ...ah... wrong.'' She lowered her head and bit on her hand out of anxiety. On the verge of crying once again, she tried to hold back.  
''Is it so?'' Sebastian was almost impressed of those humans, they were actually a little smart.

''Yes... There have been no incidents so far, but... Moreover I never thought it was true, just horrible humor. Good thing my relationship with my family is almost lost...'', she faked a smile.

''You shouldn't worry about that, if they wish to touch you, I will stand in front of you, moreover if there is such a need you would already be untouchable.'' Sebastian took her hand within his own. His black – tipped bare hands, where a standing reminder, of what Katharine hated the most, yet their touch was comforting. ''Now, listen to me, my lady, there are many things you don't know, and I can't explain to you overnight, but you have to know the facts. Today I went to Hell, there, what matters most is dominion. Power comes mainly from bloodline and there are the most powerful families that rule that world. I belong to one of them, and so do you.''

Katharine drew her hands away from the man. ''Wha- This is ridiculous! ...And why would I even care for something like that?''

''Even if you don't care, there are individuals who do. How should I put it...? Imagine a missing link to a small and heavy chain... how much can it add?''

''You have to be kidding me! I don't believe any of your shit! Stop it right now!'' she hit her hand on the table and stood up.

Sebastian also stood and got ahold of the little part demon by the wrist. ''You will listen to me now! No matter what I tell you, it does not mean you have no choice over it. Know and then react. I've put up enough with you already...''

Having moved the conversation to the living room, Katharine had learned some things about the demon world and what her status would have been if she joined. But even if she wanted to, she had still to become a full demon to do so, moreover the child inside her made the situation further unconventional.

The facts are that a part human – part demon being can chose only one lifestyle from the two, and it mainly depends on the consumption of souls. Once such a creature has successfully captured and devoured a soul, there is no turning back. This is the choice they have to make. From that point on eternity is long enough for anyone to embrace their instincts and become as powerful as they want. Sky is the limit, even...

In Katharine's situation the key factor is the baby inside her. It is almost certain that a child with more than 50% demonic blood inside it will be needing souls. Therefore its carrier has to provide such nutrients. Where is the choice in that? In such a case the baby might not come to life after all.


End file.
